


Loving Coffee, Loving You

by beyuhnini



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Study Date, Studying, mint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyuhnini/pseuds/beyuhnini
Summary: "You smell like coffee," Placido whispered to which Juanito smiled at it."You smell like cooling mints." Juanito inhaled Placido's breath."I love it.""I love you."





	Loving Coffee, Loving You

The strong winds banged the windows of the serene room of Placido Penitente. He was busy studying his lectures while having a hot mug of coffee on his right. The cold breeze brought by the rain made it hard for him to stay awake tempting him to slowly drift into a comfortable satisfying slumber. His coffee lost its effect when he rested his head on the desk.

He barely cheats his managed time and this was one of his fortunate unfortunate days. His tired eyes slowly closed and his breathing was labored in seconds. A smile found its way on his lips when he finally went to sleep.

Placido stirred when he heard the loud thunder but was lulled back to sleep when he felt a warm blanket wrapped on his shoulder. He lightly moaned at the comfort and even carried on sleeping not giving any care about his studies. He could pass them anyway.

When he has finally regained his energy, his eyes met the orbs of Juanito Pelaez. The latter sat straight and opened two books.

"Did I wake you?" Juanito asked warmly with a smile on his lips. Placido sat straight and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the window and saw that the rain became stronger.

"When did you arrive?" The latter's raspy voice while walking to the bathroom to wash his face. Juanito didn't have to see him in that state, it was more than embarrassing. He doesn't sleep with his lips slightly parted, but what if he did? It wasn't that impossible. Placido's face flushed at the thought of Juanito staring at him. 

Juanito shrugged his shoulder at Placido's query while highlighting an important phrase on his book.

"Your door wasn't locked. I thought that was permission,"he said and sighed. "Was it not alright with you?" Placido wiped his face and exited the bathroom.

"I just didn't want you to see me in that state it was-"

"Informal?" Placido nodded at that as Juanito let a chuckle escape his seemingly soft pinkish lips. Placido was a little lightheaded still since he just woke up and he could feel how disoriented he is from everything that is happening.

He sat in front of Juanito and opened his books about what they shall be studying about.

"Loosen up, Placidings, you're too stiff." Juanito tapped Placido's forehead to wake him up but the latter just shook his head.

"Do you want coffee?" Placido asked that made another chuckle escape Juanito's lips.

"I've prepared us coffee," Juanito stated and gestured at the two mugs on the desk. One made black and the other sweet.

"The mug you had finished before you slept was of sweet taste so I suppose you prefer sweet coffee than black. Although you seem like a black coffee kind of person for me."

"Is the black coffee yours?" Placido mentally facepalmed. Here's to reasons of why one shouldn't talk to him when he just woke up, his whole mood would be of question marks and knotted foreheads. He hears everything but he has trouble listening and processing.

Juanito nodded his head and tapped on the table.

"But I barely drink coffee, because whenever I do, I'll either sleep on the next day or not sleep at all for 2 days. Coffee isn't a love of mine." Placido looked down at his book with a blank mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You seem not yourself today."

"Huh?"

Juanito stood and held Placido's chin and inched closer until they could feel each other's breaths. Their eyes staring directly at one another, eyes of hazel and black. Both could feel their hearts race but Placido was disoriented he wasn't on his proper mindset, he just lets his body control him.

"You smell like coffee," Placido whispered to which Juanito smiled at it.

"You smell like cooling mints." Juanito inhaled Placido's breath.

"I love it."

"I love you."

"Huh?" Placido furrowed his brows and observed Juanito's face.

What did he just say?

Juanito took Placido's parted lips as a coup to connect both their lips. Coffee and mint don't seem to compliment but Juanito knew there was no other perfect time to take advantage of Placido's drowsiness but during this rainy season.

The wintry winds of the rain continued cooling the different streets and places of Manila and Placido's room was no exception. Placido sat still and didn't know what to do.

What happened?

Their lips parted and it was impossible to not notice Juanito's tender eyes.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath and stood to go near Placido. He crashed his lips to his and delved deeper his mouth. Placido just let his eyes slowly close and feel the torrid kisses of Juanito Pelaez. It was as if his body has a mind of its own when his lips responded with the same intensity given to him.

Excitement. Anticipation. Nervousness. Thrill. Happiness. Love.

Love.

These feelings all bottled up and freed, triggered by a kiss followed by sultry kisses and amorous kisses. One could never know what language was being spoken to by the moment and all that there is to it was the art of their lips molding with each other.

Eyes closed and hearts open, their hearts may have beatem at the same time when it thumped and started racing with the horses. It was thrill, the kind of thrill that one wouldn't want to end.

"I don't want to stop, Placidings," Juanito hoarsely whispered after pulling away. Placido had his lips a tad bit swollen after Juanito nibbled his lower lip but he too was just too shy to admit that he didn't want it to end and with a disoriented feeling he whispered,

"Me neither." Juanito ran his hand through Placido's lips before planting back his lips on it. They kissed senselessly after and I could spare the narrative of what could have happened that one cold night in Placido Penitente's room.

**Author's Note:**

> Around July, when I wrote this during one of our class suspensions, my raging hormones were like crazy, till the point that I wanted to "momol" or make-out with anybody. So to calm my hormones, I wrote this. Sorry boiz :////


End file.
